


There's No Other

by rosescooper



Category: American Gothic (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, nalison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: A VERY short Nalison one-shot because a) I promised and b) I really was feeling like writing some domestic Nalison.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mekenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mekenzie).



> Like I said: VERY short one shot and domestic Nalison.
> 
> Enjoy!

Parking the car right in front of a rather small but gracious white house with a grey-blue roof, she turned off the engine and reached for her purse and notes.  
The brunette got out of the car and started moving towards the main door, the sound of her own heels on the asphalt always made her uncomfortable.

As if people could tell from the sound of her heels that she was coming home. Quickly, she searched her purse for the keys and unlocked the door.  
As the tall brunette entered the house and closed the door behind her, the smell of home and the comfy warmth that filled her body as she looked at the pictures of her and her family, made her smile.

 

“Hello?“ She took off her heels and put down her purse and notes as she looked up the stairs and into the kitchen and living room on her current floor.   
“Girls?“ The brunette wandered through the kitchen to the living room and back to the entrance. “Honey?“ She looked at the stairs and was about to go upstairs as she heard laughter come out of the kitchen.  
“Violet?“ She smiled, moving back into the kitchen and being surprised as she continued to hear laughter but did not see any of her little girls.  
It took some time for Naomi to realize that the laughter was coming from outside the kitchen and as she looked out the window she quickly was able to spot the two blonde girls in the garden.   
Naomi opened the door to the garden and stood in the door frame for a while, simply looking at her daughters play.  
Her daughters. Finally they were married and the girls were now even more her girls than they had already been before the wedding.

 

“Hi there“ she smiled at them after a while and got two bright smiles back. “Where’s mum?“ She asked as she realized the two girls were going to stay outside for some more time.   
“Upstairs“ Violet looked at the windows from the upper floor and Naomi nodded.  
“Thanks, baby. Please come inside in a bit, alright? It’s about to get dark.“ As the girls nodded, Naomi smiled at them and went back inside to find her wife.

 

“Honey?“ She asked softly as she moved up the stairs, looking for the blonde.  
As she reached the upper floor and walked towards their bedroom she could hear the shower. She smiled to herself, entering the room and closing the bedroom door behind her.   
Quietly, she took off her pants and blouse and opened the door to the bathroom.

 

Inside it the air was hot. Quickly, Naomi got rid of her underwear and moved towards the shower, quietly opening the door and joining her wife inside.  
Gently, she placed her hands on the lower back of the blonde and softly moved them to grab her by the waist and turn her around so their eyes could meet and their lips could lock.

 

“Hi.“ Alison moaned after a long, gentle kiss. “You’re home early!“ The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around Naomi’s neck, pulling their bodies even closer together.  
“I missed you.“ Naomi smiled back, kissing Alison’s forehead.   
“You were gone for six hours, honey.“ Alison laughed and looked down at Naomi. “Six very long hours.“ She continued, emphasizing every single word as her eyes wandered over her wife’s body.  
“I really did miss you.“ Naomi moaned and bowed down to place several very gentle kisses on Alison’s wet neck and shoulder.  
“Are the girls-“ The blonde started but interrupted herself to moan as she was pressed against the cold shower wall.  
“Busy.“ Naomi smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before returning to kissing her wife’s chest and, slowly, moving downwards.  
“Na-“ Alison interrupted herself to bite her lower lip and keep herself from moaning all too loud.

Even though the water was still running she still felt like every time her wife’s soft lips touched her trembling skin she reacted with a moan so loud, even the neighbors would be able to hear her.  
Alison had never been very good at staying in control of her body when Naomi started to touch it.  
She felt Naomi’s fingertips run up and down her outer thighs as her kisses got gentler and her mouth wandered down more and more.

 

It didn’t take long for Naomi to get Alison moaning, hard. The blonde’s hands found hers and she could feel Alison’s grip around her hands. Their fingers interlacing as Alison pressed her back against the wall and moved her hips forward, closer to Naomi.  
A long, rather loud moan later Naomi started kissing Alison’s inner thighs and slowly making her way back up.  
“Hi.“ Alison whispered out of breath as Naomi pressed her body against hers and let the water run down their bodies.  
“Hi.“ Naomi smiled back, her hands gently grabbing Alison’s hips as to help her weakened body stand.  
Alison smiled back and wrapped her arms around Naomi.   
“I love you, you know that?“ The blonde looked at her and placed a slow kiss on her wife’s lips.  
“I love you, too.“


End file.
